Delirium
by Gchan-sama
Summary: It's an Aoshi and Misao moment...Just read...


****

DELIRIUM

a fan-fic by Nogara-chan

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to it's respective owners and creator. Don't sue.

Classification: Angst...

Summary: It's an Aoshi and Misao moment...just read...

Author's notes: Originally this was going to be a Sanosuke story. Then it was going to be a Sano/hentai story...then it evolved into an Aoshi alone story... until finally it evolved into the short piece you see here. I so wanted this to be a lemon but Fanfiction.net doesnt' accept those type of stories anymore. So..one day, if anyone wants it..maybe I'll write the unedited version of this story.

Rating: R....for implied sexual content...

Once again...if you hate the story that's fine...but BE RESPECTFUL with your comments! Thank you! 

============================================================

He felt the cold hard rain hit his skin as he looked all over for his angel. He closed his eyes and felt the rain hit his face. In his memory he thought of her body crushed up against him as he held her in his warmth.

"Aoshi-sama", she murmured as she felt him within, "My Aoshi". He held her tight as he loved her fully for the first time. The little girl that he had come to think of as a sister was blossoming into a woman right before his eyes. 

A beautiful, spirited, free creature.

Now, he stood on the steps of the temple as he saw her coming up the road. Her left side and shoulder were bleeding. Before she collapsed, he rushed to her as he caught her in his arms as she fell. "I got you", he kissed her gently on her cheek as he took her in his arms inside the temple. She was breathing but her face was a mask of pain. He immediately sprung into action as he tore a piece of cloth from his clothes and wrapped it around her wounds. When the rain cleared up, he would take her back to Okina's to rest.

============================================================

For hours she laid unconscious while his ice-blue eyes were completely focused on her. He took her hand into his and held it tightly. Her wound had stopped bleeding for now. She had a peaceful expression on her face as he looked at her.

Hours later, she woke up.

"Aoshi-sama" she began to speak out but he put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhhhh...." Then he kissed her.

"Don't speak", he whispered to her.

She started to shiver so he wrapped his broad arms around her gently to keep her warm.

===========================================================

She looked into his eyes and found something that she didn't think she would ever see in him. His respect for her as an adult and an equal. But there was love in them as well. The pain in her shoulder was killing her and making her feel woozy. But she didn't care at all. The two of them were all alone.

_I could die happy now._

She smiled at him dreamily. She squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

"Misao", he began.

"I'm all right", she reassured him, "It's nothing more than a small wound."

"You collapsed in my arms".

She blushed.

"It's nothing that I haven't been thru before", she shrugged, "the pain's nothing".

She nearly gasped when he hugged her.

"But it's something that I'd never been through before. I promised to protect your life at all costs, even if it meant my own life." He looked away from her as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. "I want to protect you" He stopped himself before he would say something out of disrespect.

"Want to protect me from what?" She asked curiously but he wouldn't look at her. She used all the strength that she had within her as she sat up and cupped his face gently so he would look at her.

"It's all right, Aoshi-sama", she smiled despite the pain, "I understand completely". She then closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him passionately, which he responded in kind with a deep kiss of his own.

__

FINI....

===============================================================

And there it is...my RK Story...

If someone could recommend a good site to look up Meji-era stuff, I'd be most happy. I check this from time to time or you can email me at nogara28@yahoo.com. This was the hardest thing I wrote so far...I have some ideas but I don't want to sound like an ass and be off with the history. 


End file.
